


Twenty things in my personal /Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing/ deuterocanon

by Sophonisba



Category: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing
Genre: 20 Things, List Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophonisba/pseuds/Sophonisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless otherwise noted (or a wild AU or utter fusion or both), these notes are background for anything GWing I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty things in my personal /Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing/ deuterocanon

**Author's Note:**

> This meme was going around -- good heavens, four years ago? -- and while only one of these has as yet inspired me to write a full-blown story, this remains a good way to build the world further.

  

  1. Zechs Marquise and the five Mad Scientists are total, utter, diehard _Kidou Senshi Gundam_ franchise fanboys. The scientists, when commissioned to build an armored personnel carrier and weapon, talked the government into letting them codename it "mobile suit," designed a Gundam, and invented gundanium trying to reverse-engineer gundarium. Zechs instantly identified a Gundam the first time he saw one, because it  looked like a Gundam. Whenever he finds himself at a loss, he asks himself one question: "What would Char Aznavour do?" Howard thinks they're all nuts, although like any red-blooded colonial boy of his generation he watched _Ultimate Transformers Neo_ when it was on.
  

  2. There were initially eight people on the mobile suit project. When they scattered, their youngest member went back to finish her master's and claimed that she'd only been the gofer and never let see anything (although she did wind up being put on the Leo project); their main programmer was too well-known to disappear and rejoin them, although she did turn herself into a Howard Hughes-like recluse until after the Colonial Revolution. (If she'd been on the team during the design of Wing Zero, she might have been able to design a shell program that rode on the Zero System and allowed people to use it safely; she would at least have designed a failsafe that cut in and kicked people out before their brain neuropatterns matched records of "dangerously psychotic.") Howard ran around with the sweepers making a big fat distraction of himself, and so the other four doctors and one doctoral student (H) were able to get together.
  

  3. The main cast are mostly bisexual, except for Wufei, Anne, and Howard, who are straight; Hiiro, who is gay (and a late bloomer; during most of the television series, it would have seemed just as accurate to describe him as asexual); and Dorothy, who stabilized into lesbian tastes, although when she was younger she had kind of a thing for Zechs. (Relena is the one woman whom Hiiro might, in time, bring himself to have an erotic relationship with, although he wouldn't get anything out of it physically that he couldn't get from his own hand.)
  

  4. The history of the After Colony world is distinctly not the history of ours: the two official languages of the Earth Sphere are English and Simplified Japanese, two large chunks of Africa are glowing holes in the ground, and tighter control on early computer patents stifled larger-scale development and led to the microcomputer not being invented until the Mobile Suit Development Team needed something complicated enough to handle all their giant robot's multiple decision trees and fuzzy logic (thus ruling out a largely-ROM computer) and small and light enough to fit under the pilot's seat. Before that, most of the world's computing consisted of remote terminals connected to interlinked mainframes by what is still known as "the Communet" (and now functions exactly as the Internet).
  

  5. Cinq is the country. Cinque is the adjective pertaining to that country. (It consists of what in our world are the Netherlands and Belgium, although after the last invasion a large chunk of the south was carved off, named "the District of Belgium," and proclaimed the equivalent of the District of Columbia for the Earth Sphere government.) Its last queen consort was Katelina. Her daughter was originally named Relena Jehane Peacecraft, although her foster parents turned it into Relena Irene Darlian. By Cinque law, their ruler must marry a commoner and citizen of Cinq, although many of the Cinque nobility are descended from rulers' siblings who founded or married into them and took their spouse's surname, cutting them out of the succession.
  

  6. Dermaill(e) is his title. Catalonia is his appanage. His and Dorothy's surnames are "Read y Domonova i (mother's surname) de la Catalonia." Dorothy tends to put that last part as "de la Catalunya" when dealing with her new inheritance; she is, notoriously, the first of her line in generations to actually speak Catalan. Treize is the son of Dermaille's sister. Dorothy's father's mother was a Peacecraft, Relena's great-aunt, who died before the first Cinque invasion. Dorothy's mother was a Cinque noblewoman, related to the Peacecrafts through three separate noble houses, and thus debarred from the Cinque royal succession. Lady Catalonia, who hid and reared Milliard Peacecraft as Zechs Marquise, hoped that he'd be able to change that law if he were set in power and thus make Dorothy his queen; short of that, she'd have settled for her daughter becoming his official mistress, as had happened a few times in Cinque history.
  

  7. Treize and Lady Anne are older than their publicly revealed ages. Zechs, Noin, and Sally Po are not.
  

  8. Treize's plan to bring lasting peace to the Earth Sphere called for him to be killed in battle all along. Lady Anne was the only other person who knew this. The stress of, in effect, planning for her loved one's slaughter was part of what caused her personality issues.
  

  9. Treize loved Lady Anne more than anyone else in the world, but not more than his principles. He never slept with her, though, instead having affairs with numerous other people, most notably Zechs Marquise. Leia Barton was not among them, however; Marimeia was cooked up in a petri dish from samples Leia had stolen while nursing Treize, and took more effort than the Bartons had initially planned because Treize was, in fact, sterile. (They finally stripped genetic data out of some of his other cells and mixed it in with their cocktail.)
  

  10. Marimeia considers Duo to be a big brother, Relena a big sister, and if pressed would say Anne is her godmother. She adores "Mr. Chang," and fully intends to marry him when she grows up. Wufei is fond enough of her, and thinks she'll grow out of it. Others aren't so sure.
  

  11. The "Preventer 5" short at the end of the Episode Zero manga did not happen; it's a dream that Wufei had after eating reheated curry with cold In-n-Out burgers and washing it down with flat Coke. The rest of Episode Zero, and the Blind Target radio drama, did happen pretty much as depicted.
  

  12. Wufei and Meilan did come to love each other before she died. They really sucked at communicating it, though.
  

  13. Both Trowa and Noin like sex for its own sake. Before Operation Meteor, Trowa/Nameless and Trowa-prime were using each other for sex but didn't actually like each other very much. Noin lost her virginity at the Academy and then was Zechs's first. (He was pining for Treize at the time, but Treize wasn't interested in a boy going through puberty.) While Zechs and Hiiro were preparing for their Antarctic duel, Noin and Trowa bonded over the idiocy of their respective counterparts and then had smokingly hot half-clothed sex in a supply closet. Later, Trowa slept with Nichol, and Noin was Quatre's first and then resumed an affair with Sally Po.
  

  14. Zechs and Noin have a stormy on-again, off-again relationship. First they're happy. Then they start arguing. Then they have an acrimonious breakup. Then Noin goes off and dates or has an affair with someone else. Sometimes Zechs does, too. Once he died. (Noin reacted by helping create Preventer and then by dating Relena for six months before Relena broke it off, suggesting that they both deserved better than the one who was there.) Then they get hit all over again by how much they really do care for and want each other and get back together. The running joke around Preventer is "Who hasn't slept with Noin?"; at the moment, the known list consists of Anne, Hiiro, Duo, Hilde, and Relena, and very few people actually believe the first and last. (Relena dated her but didn't sleep with her; Noin makes passes at Anne every so often, but Anne deflects them by deliberately letting them go over her head; and Hilde and Noin haven't run into each other at the right time, although Hilde says she's tempted to just to see what all the fuss is about.)
  

  15. Trowa and Quatre were drawn to each other from the moment they met. Trowa, perceiving Quatre as more innocent, feels reluctant to start anything -- partly because of this perception of innocence, and partly because he wants to give Quatre more than casual sex but has no idea how to go about it.
  

  16. At the end of the television series, and to a lesser extent at the end of Endless Waltz, Hiiro is nowhere near ready to have an erotic relationship with ANYONE. He's taking a year or so off to get being a friend down.
  

  17. "Maxwell Church" was officially named "Church of Our Lady the Queen of the Angels of the Porziuncola," attached to the Maxwell priory. At the time of the massacre, the latter had for some time only consisted of three nuns: the aging and frail Sister María Esteban, the young and rather vague Sister Tamsin, and the acting prioress, Sister Helen. The priory and church were served by a priest named Father Frederick, erroneously called "Father Maxwell" in some of the contemporary news reports.
  

  18. There was a time during the series when Duo and Hilde could have started dating. First he was hesitant to, and then she was hesitant to, and then somehow without their noticing it they'd slipped past attraction into a solid friendship where they don't think of each other that way; by the time they finally tried it, it was so utterly weird that they threw it up almost at once, although it did give them a taste for flirtatious behavior in order to mess with people's heads. Anyone wanting to date either of them will have to face the interrogation and implied threat of the other.
  

  19. Duo is widely regarded among Preventer and its loose affiliation of "People who once were on our side and who now are or we hope to make our independent contractors" as an expert on romantic and erotic matters, particularly the esoteric and murky field of What Women Want. Actually, he is a virgin and will remain so until his marriage, for the same reasons that he doesn't cut his hair, although he's certainly kissed a girl once or five times; he learned everything he knows about women and sex from reading largely-female-written erotica when bored (space travel mostly consists of a long time in a small space with nothing much to do; bodice-rippers are among the books most often donated to informal communal libraries, and pr0n still makes up a large percentage of the files downloaded off the Communet to be looked at in one's spare time).
  

  20. Relena reads, writes, draws, and knowledgeably discourses on yaoi doujinshi.
  




End file.
